Silver
by Brandyfire
Summary: An AU story taking place during the "Order of the Phoenix" in which Cedric is alive and well. Cedric/Hermione.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or story of _Harry Potter_. If I did, I would never have killed Cedric.

**Author's Note: **You will find that my preface is very much a retelling of the movie version of _Goblet of Fire_, but from Cedric's point of view. This is because I love Robert Pattinson's performance in the movie. He brings such a likeability to an otherwise two-dimensional character. However, the rest of the story will go along with the book version of _Order of the Phoenix_, aside from the bits that I have added with Cedric. You'll understand when I get that far. It is rather self-explanatory. However, it will take a little while to get into the Cedric centric areas that are separate from the book, so please bear with me. Also, this is a Cedric/Hermione pairing, but it takes time to get into that as well. Again, please bear with me. Reviews are very appreciated and I admit I thrive on constructive criticism. Thanks!!!

**Silver**

Preface

Anger overtook him as he ducked out of the way of the bright green spark. He could not help the onslaught of rage at the very idea that the Bulgarian had had the nerve to attack him. What the hell did he think he was doing? It was dirty. It was underhanded. It had almost worked. His gray eyes narrowed as he righted his stance and Viktor Krum took aim at him again. A great rambling came bustling through the hedges as Harry Potter emerged directly in between the two older wizards, landing directly in the path of Krum's hex. Cedric reacted instinctively.

"Get down!" he called even as Krum's curse narrowly missed him and he faltered a few steps, repeating to Harry, "Get down!"

Harry hit the ground instantly and Cedric wasted not a moment after that, "_Expelliarmus_!" The blue colored defensive spell hit Krum square in the chest and knocked him to the flat of his back. Without a second's hesitation, Cedric charged, running straight past Harry to the fallen Bulgarian. He kicked the wand from Krum's hand and, sucking choking breaths of air in through his teeth, he struggled to see past the red, to find some clarity between his confusion and rage. Rage won out and he raised his wand with every intention of doing irreparable damage to the unconscious wizard before him. Suddenly, Harry was there with his hands wrapped around Cedric's forearm, tugging at it violently.

"No!" He cried, "Don't! Stop! He's bewitched, Cedric!"

Glaring, Cedric shoved the younger boy to the ground, "Get off me!"

"He's bewitched!" Harry repeated, but Cedric had already taken off in the opposite direction, his mind focusing once again to the objective at hand; obtaining the cup.

Harry was hot on his heels and when they made to turn a corner in the maze, the fourth year ducked ahead of him. Gritting his teeth, Cedric surged forward. He would have none of that! He caught Harry by the back of the jersey and slammed him into one of the maze walls, propelling himself ahead of the smaller boy. It seemed Harry was just as determined as he was though, catching a handful of Cedric own shirt, causing him to lose two steps. They rounded another corner and both came to a halt. A smile spread across Cedric's lips and he heard Harry exclaim quietly to himself, "Yes." There, just ahead of them, in all its glory, was the cup. They each caught a glimpse of each other from the corners of their eyes and launched themselves at the exact same moment. Surging ahead on his long legs, Cedric managed to gain a full three steps in front of Harry. However, branches and leaves from the maze hedges continued to attack him, slapping him in the face, over and over so that he could not see where he was running. He was suddenly tripped up on one of those blasted vine-like roots, which brought him painfully to the ground. The tentacles did not stop at merely bringing him down. They wrapped around his legs, his body until he was unable to escape, unable to move, unable to breathe. Harry passed him by without hesitation. Fear choked him. It was going to get him. It would not stop. He would suffocate within the walls of the hellacious maze. This did not feel like another obstacle meant to keep him from his objective. The vines that were now tangled around his limbs were going to squeeze him until he died, they were going to crush the very life out of him.

"Harry!" He called, his voice trembling. He did not care anymore for the cup. He wanted to see his father again. He wanted out of this bloody maze, out of this tournament. It was too much. The cup was not worth this. "Harry!" He called again. Harry stood twenty meters away, looking back and forth between him and the cup as if going through some inner struggle. Cedric did not want him to have an inner struggle right now, he could have that later. Right now, he needed the boy to act. "Harry!" He repeated, the only last desperate time, "Harry!"

All at once, Harry seemed to make up his mind. He aimed his wand at Cedric and screamed, "_Reducto_!" Instantly, the vines that imprisoned him went limp and he was able to move again. Harry was by his side in less than a second, pulling at the roots along with him, helping him to break free. Together, they managed to rip his body from their knotted grasp and Harry pulled him to his feet. Cedric stood there for a moment, catching his breath, trying to ease the sharp edge of the fear that had just a moment ago been strangling him.

"Th—thanks." He said, still trying to regain control of his breathing.

"No problem." Harry said.

Neither one of them moved. Cedric forced a smile, "You know, for a moment there, I thought you were—you were gonna let it get me."

Looking down Harry replied quickly, "For a moment, so did I." Then he brought his gaze up to meet Cedric's.

"Cedric believed him. He was not certain that, had the situation been reversed, he would have gone back to help the young Gryffindor. He liked to think he would have but it was one of those situations that you never knew the answer to unless it actually happened. They stood there another moment and Cedric remembered Dumbledore's warning about the maze and how it changes people. He was seeing that first hand now. This entire tournament was changing him. He felt that the same had to be true for young Harry Potter. Neither of them were the same people that they had been when they had met up earlier that year at the Quidditch World Cup. He knew that to be true, especially when he thought back to Krum. He had cheered for him at the cup, and moments ago, he had wanted to hex him into the next world. He cast a calm but unsteady gaze to Harry, "Some game, huh?"

Harry looked away as though unable to meet his eyes and agreed, "Some game."

They both heard the ominous crunching that came with the shifting of the maze hedges and another violent burst of wind started up. Cedric grabbed Harry by the upper arm and shoved him forward, "Go!"

The two boys ran, side by side now until they reached the circle where the cup sat, gleaming temptingly at them. Cedric looked at Harry, "Go on, take it." He demanded, "You saved me! Take it!"

Harry looked from Cedric, to the cup, back to where the wind raged angrily toward them, then back to Cedric, "Together!" He said, "One…"

Cedric didn't want to argue. He wanted out of that hellish maze, so he joined the count.

"Two…three!"

They leapt forward and each took hold of the cup. Cedric felt the familiar hook in the belly-button sensation as the cup sucked them through the air. Unprepared for the sudden travel, he was also unprepared for the landing and came down hard on the flat of his back, the cup flying out of his hand to land some distance away. Gauging his own condition to be fine, his concern shifted immediately to the boy with him. "You okay?" He asked.

Harry was already climbing to his feet, "Yeah. You?"

Cedric didn't reply. Instead he staggered to his own feet in attempt to get a better view of his surroundings. They seemed to be in a graveyard. Absentmindedly, he place both hands on his hips and let his gaze sweep from side to side. Perhaps it was still part of the tournament. "Where are we?" he asked aloud, though he was speaking more to himself than to Harry.

Harry had begun to wander a few steps away, so Cedric countered his movements, investigating in the other direction, making his way over to the Triwizard Cup.

"I've been here before." Harry said, though Cedric had the feeling that he was not necessarily speaking to him.

Cedric kneeled by the cup, feeling the smile that always came to his face when he had solved a riddle of some kind. "It's a portkey." He said quietly, then louder to make sure Harry could hear, "Harry, the cup is a portkey."

Harry looked positively terrified. His back was against a tombstone as he slid along it, searching around him as though he expected to be ambushed at any given moment, "I've been here before," he said again, "in a dream."

His eyes finally settled on one particular tombstone, which he touched and then spoke with an urgency that Cedric had never heard before, "Cedric! We have to get back to the cup. Now!"

Cedric had already wandered away from the cup, eyeing a cauldron located in the middle of the cemetery that had somehow eluded his notice until just that moment. "What are you talking about?" he asked, the panic in the younger boy's voice unsettling him.

From the corner of his eye, he saw the faint golden light of a door opening and a short, rather portly man emerged. Harry began yelping in agony, clutching at his forehead and Cedric stepped forward, needing to help him for some reason. "Harry? What is it?" he asked.

"Get back to the cup!" Harry demanded, not taking his hand away from his head.

Cedric was suddenly overtaken with the urge to protect the younger wizard from the approaching man, whoever he was. He wasn't sure why the need came so strongly, but it had. He stepped up and pointed his wand with determination. "Who are you?" he demanded, "What do you want?"

However, as the older man approached, he felt himself retreat a few steps. Then, he heard the light raspy voice and stepped back of his own volition. "Kill the spare!" it said.

The older wizard raised his wand and Cedric took another step backward just as he heard the words, "_Avada Kedavra_." The heel of his foot caught on a root and tripped him up. He fell backwards just as the flashing green light of the curse flew past him, barely missing him. He landed on his back with a thud and every instinct in his body told him not to move; not to so much as breathe. That had been the killing curse. That had been meant to _kill _him.

"No!" He heard Harry cry, "Cedric!"

He wanted to let Harry know that he was okay, but fear would not permit him to move. He could hear the sounds of Harry struggling. He wanted so desperately to help the boy, but if he stood, they would merely shoot another unforgivable curse at him. If that happened, he wouldn't be of any use to anybody—not to mention he was seventeen and certainly not ready to die. He felt that currently the best course of action for him to take would be no action whatsoever. He needed to play dead, literally.

He heard the same rasping, detestable voice that had ordered his death speak again, "Do it! Now!"

There was a splash, and he knew that something rather large had been dropped into the cauldron. The foulest odor suddenly wafted through the air of the cemetery as though they were in a closed room with no windows and it took every ounce of his strength not to physically gag. Then, he heard the voice of the man who had actually been the one to attempt to murder him, "Bone of the father…" he said, "Unwillingly given." Then came the sound of another splash and Cedric began searching through his memory for any knowledge of the concoction that was happening in the cemetery. He doubted he would find any, as it was not Hogwarts policy to teach the dark arts, which this no doubt was.

"Flesh of the servant…" Came the voice again, "Willingly sacrificed." He was met with the sound of flesh tearing and bone slicing and a pained grunt; all followed by yet another splash of the cauldron.

"And blood of the enemy…" the voice hissed and Cedric felt every muscle in his body tense up. _The enemy_. That had to mean Harry. What was he going to do to Harry? He let his eye flicker to the corner in attempt to see what was going on. Harry was pinned to a stone monument and the short round man was now missing a hand and advancing on the defenseless boy. The man sliced into Harry's arm and Cedric winced for him. He nearly leapt to his feet right then and there, but the man turned toward him again, pinning him to ground. He needed a course of action that would get both him and Harry out of there alive.

"Forcibly taken," said the fat man before drifting back to the cauldron and tapping the edge of the blade with his finger so that a drop of Harry's blood went into the potion. "The Dark Lord shall rise again."

The cauldron started to bubble and brim and the smell grew even worse if that was possible. Harry screamed. Fire suddenly erupted from the cauldron, then turned into billowing smoke, then taking form. Form is really the best way to describe it. The thing was not quite human, but not entirely un-human. Cedric knew at once that it was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. His face was more akin to a snake than to anything else. Admiring his new body, he approached his servant. "My wand, Wormtail." He hissed.

The squat man, Wormtail, handed it to him. "Hold out your arm." He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named said.

Wormtail looked dreamily grateful. "Master," he cooed, offering the arm he had no doubt chopped into the cauldron, "thank you, master."

"The other arm, Wormtail." His master hissed harshly.

A look of betrayal flashed across Wormtail's pudgy face, but he did as he was instructed. The Dark Lord caught him by the wrist and jabbed his wand into the lesser man's flesh. The dark mark appeared in the sky and all of the sudden, like demonic shooting stars, the graveyard was filled with Deatheaters. Cedric let his eyes return center and did his absolute best not to blink. He needed to think faster as the situation was growing more and more precarious as things went on. He silently cursed himself for waiting so long to act.

"Welcome, my friends." The Dark Lord said as though greeting the guests of a party, "Thirteen years it's been, and yet here you stand before me as though it were only yesterday. I confess myself—disappointed. Not one of you tried to find me. Crabbe! Macnair! Goyle! Not even you, Luscious!"

Cedric made mental note of every name that he heard, determined that if he made it out of this alive, he would inform his father immediately. It was the actual getting out part that he needed to concentrate on now. He stopped listening to the exchanges being passed. He had always suspected Malfoy of being a dark wizard. It had really come as no surprise. Now, he needed a way to distract all these damned Deatheaters so that he could grab Harry and make a run for the portkey. He was thinking of some kind of transfiguration when he heard the distinct sound of someone approaching him. He began immediately to hold his breath again. A cold foot touched his cheek and pushed his face sideways.

"Oh," hissed the Dark Lord, "Tsk tsk tsk. Such a handsome boy."

It took everything in him not to shutter. Harry's voice suddenly rang out clear and strong, "Don't touch him!"

Cedric felt an overwhelming sense of gratitude and pride in the young Gryffindor. The protective tone in his voice had also given Cedric the confident boost that he needed. He knew what he needed to do. Now, he just needed to wait for the Dark Lord to give him the opportunity.

"Harry." Voldemort said condescendingly, "Oh, I'd almost forgotten you were here. Standing on the bones of my father. Yeah. I'd introduce you but word has it you're almost as famous as me these days. The boy who lived. How lies have fed your legend, Harry."

Cedric wanted to scream. _Lies_. In all his life, he had never seen anyone with as much bravery and decency as the boy that the Dark Lord was taunting. He supposed that was why Voldemort responded to him in such a way.

"Shall I reveal what really happened that night thirteen years ago?" He hissed, "Shall I divulge how I truly lost my powers? Yes, shall I? It was love. You see, when dear, sweet Lily Potter gave her life for her only son she provided the ultimate protection. I could not touch him. It was—old magic. Something I should have foreseen."

Cedric pondered that. How could Voldemort ever foresee the power of love? It was not something that he understood. The concept was as foreign to him as unconditional hate was to Cedric. The Dark Lord would never grasp love because he would never know love.

The Dark Lord continued, "But no matter, no matter. Things have changed. I can touch you—now."

It was then that Cedric heard Harry screaming in agony once more. His hand flinched on his wand. He would do something. He would do something to help Harry. He promised himself this as his knuckles began to ache from how tightly he held his wand.

"Astonishing what a few drops of your blood will do, eh, Harry?" The Dark Lord went on, "Pick up your wand, Potter!"

He heard the sound of Harry hitting the ground. _Yes,_ he though. This was what he needed. Harry was free. It was almost right to make his move. As the Dark Lord went about babbling about the "niceties" of dueling and then, when Cedric heard him say the word "_Crucio_!" he knew that the time was right. Harry didn't scream. He twitched on the ground, panting and gasping, but the boy did not let one scream leak through his lips. Cedric's respect for him grew even more. He knew that all were distracted in watching the Dark Lord torment a teenager, so he sat up as quickly as possible and screamed, "_Expelliarmus_!"

The spell hit the Dark Lord and as he was unprepared for the blow, it knocked him off his feet. Harry did not linger on the ground, but leapt to his feet at the same time as Cedric.

They rushed toward each other and without hesitating Harry caught Cedric by the arm and then looked to the cup. "_Accio_!" he cried.

The Deatheaters had begun to move toward them, but not quickly enough. Harry caught the cup and the two of them were sucked back to the maze, where they landed in the middle of the pitch with a crash.

Cheerful music began playing and they were met by an eruption of applause from all directions. In that moment, Harry and Cedric shared a look, both of them acknowledging that everything in their worlds were about to change; everyone's world was about to change. The two boys helped each other unsteadily to their feet and began searching for the same figure. Though neither of them had mentioned his name, it was just understood between them that they needed to inform Dumbledore of what had transpired immediately.

Cedric's father, Amos suddenly had him enveloped in a tight, delighted hug. "That's my son!" He cried with enthusiasm, "That's my boy!"

"Dad," Cedric said, trying to wriggle out of the embrace, "Dad, please, I have to speak to Professor Dumbledore, straight away."

"Of course! Of course!" Amos glowed, "My son, the Triwizard Champion!"

"Dad, this is important!" Cedric exclaimed, a little miffed that his father didn't seem to be listening to what he was actually saying to him; story of his life, really. His eyes searched around for Harry, but the smaller boy had been engulfed in a crowd of his own. Chants of "Diggory" and "Potter" were undulating through the masses of people. Cedric wanted to block it all out. He wanted to take every single person there by the shoulders and shake them until they paid attention to what he and Harry had to say, what they had seen. They needed to know about the danger that lay ahead of all of them. It was then that he noticed "Mad-Eye" Moody limping off briskly, one arm around Harry's shoulders. Harry was looking back every so often towards the crowd. Cedric felt himself breathe a sigh of relief. Harry had obviously managed to bend Moody's ear. He spotted Dumbledore making his way through the throngs of people in his direction and felt himself exhale again. Dumbledore had been informed of the situation and was no doubt coming to collect him so that they could all discuss what had happened.

However, instead of wrenching him away from the crowd and leading him away so that they could talk, Dumbledore simply offered him his hand to shake. "Congratulations, young master Diggory."

Something was wrong. This was off. This was not the way one acted at the knowledge of the Dark Lord's return. Cedric's gaze suddenly darted back in the direction that he had seen Moody and Harry go. "Sir, where had Professor Moody taken Harry?" He asked, piercing into Dumbledore's silver-blue eyes with his own duller gray.

"To congratulate him, I'm sure." Dumbledore said.

"Away from everyone?" Cedric said, shaking his head. That didn't make any sense. "Sir, there is something that you need to know. Someone transformed the cup into a portkey. It dropped Harry and me into a graveyard. You-Know-Who is back, sir!"

Dumbledore looked anxiously toward where Moody had swept Harry away, then back to Cedric, "Are you for certain?"

"Sir," Cedric confirmed.

:Minerva! Severus!" Dumbledore called, already in motion. Professors McGonagall and Snape followed him and Cedric was hot on their heels. They rushed into the castle, through the torch lit corridor to Moody's office. Dumbledore slammed bodily against the door and when it didn't budge, he didn't try a second time. He stepped back and pointed his wand, "_Expelliarmus_!" The door flew open with a resonating _BOOM_. The spell had gone straight through the door and hit Moody in the chest, sending him crashing into the other side of the room, away from where Harry leaned anxiously behind a lard trunk, trembling. For a moment, Cedric did not move, he was in so much awe. To watch Dumbledore cast was like watching a Phoenix take flight, every movement graceful and deliberate. He snapped himself out of it and moved to stand beside Harry.

"All right?" He asked.

Harry looked in a daze, "Not sure."

"Severus," Dumbledore said in a tone that was clearly a command. Snape stepped forward and forced a potion bottle into Moody's mouth. "That's it. Take it. Do you know who I am?"

Moody glared up at him from where Dumbledore had him by the collar of his robes, "Albus Dumbledore."

"Are you Alastor Moody? Are you?"

"No."

"Is he in this room? Is he in the room?"

Moody glanced toward Harry. Dumbledore turned with determination, "Harry, Cedric, away from there!"

They did not need to be told twice. The two boys scurried away from the wall as fast as their legs could carry them. Snape cast a spell and the trunk lip opened to reveal another then another then another and so on. All five of the wizards crept over to the trunk and peered into it. It appeared to be a deep chasm at the bottom of which lay a very dirty looking Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody.

"You all right, Alastor?" Dumbledore called down.

"I'm sorry, Albus." Moody called up.

"That's Moody." Harry said, expressing the confusion that Cedric himself was feeling, "But then who's…?"

Snape popped open Moody's flask and sniffed, then looked at Dumbledore. "Polyjuice potion."

"Now we know who's been stealing from you stores, Severus." Dumbledore said.

A look passed between Snape and Harry that Cedric did not quite catch the meaning of, nor was he sure he wanted to. His eyes turned to the polyjuiced Moody with unconcealed curiosity.

"We'll get you up in a minute." Dumbledore called down to Moody, but Cedric did not take his eyes away from the other Moody, who had begun to twitch. As Moody transformed into his original form and made an attempt to launch his self at Harry, Cedric could not help but think that polyjuice potion was disturbing on so many different levels.

"Barty Crouch Junior." Dumbledore said after the man had been forced back into his seat.

Crouch's gaze locked on Harry and Cedric felt the urge to step in front of him to shield him from the man's hateful glare. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He said, raising his sleeve to reveal a skull and serpent, the mark of one of the Dark Lord's servants.

Dumbledore grabbed Harry, "Your arm, Harry." He said, showing the large vertical gash that Wormtail had inflicted in order to get some of Harry's blood. Cedric winced when he saw the cut. He had not stopped that from happening. He had been sitting right there and he had not done a thing to stop it.

"You know what this means, don't you?" Crouch gloated, "He's back. Lord Voldemort has returned."

"I'm sorry, sir." Harry pleaded, "I couldn't help it."

"Send an owl to Azkaban. I think they'll find they're missing a prisoner." Dumbledore said.

McGonagall turned and rushed out of the room to do as instructed. Crouch said, "I'll be welcomed back like a hero."

"Perhaps," Dumbledore said, ushering Harry back and away from him with one arm while the other came to take hold of Cedric's arm, pulling him toward the door as well, "Personally, I've never had much time for heroes."

…

Cedric stood with his arms crossed over his chest, shoulder leaned casually against a column as he watched the other students hugging and saying their goodbyes to each other before they departed for break. Dumbledore had given a stirring end of the year address that morning about the bonds of friendship that had been formed this year between the students and how they would be the most important because, despite the Ministry's protest that the children should stay ignorant to the fact, Voldemort had in fact returned. Cedric agreed about the friendship, because somehow he had the overwhelming feeling that he had made the most important new friend that he would ever make in Harry Potter. He had bonded himself to "the boy who lived." Dumbledore had also said that they would face dark and difficult times ahead and that they would soon learn that they must make a choice between what is "right" and what is "easy." He didn't feel that he had that choice anymore. Not since he now knew that his and Harry's lives were linked in both friendship and honor and duty. He somehow knew that his fate, his destiny had all been decided the moment that he had landed in that graveyard at Harry Potter's side. He was never supposed to make it to that cemetery and in doing so, he had altered something. Now, he was tied to the outcome of that something, just as Harry was. They were, in a sense, tied to each other now. He found Harry's green eyes in the midst of the crowd and he knew that Harry had this same knowledge. The younger boy began to make his way toward where Cedric stood.

"So," Harry said when he arrived at Cedric's side, "does this make you "the boy who also lived?"

Cedric chuckled, "I think this makes me "the clumsy boy with dumb luck."

"Everything is different, now." Harry said, his eyes sad and serious.

Cedric nodded his agreement. Everything most certainly was different. So many things had changed in such a short time, and not necessarily for the better. But as he stood there with Harry, Cedric could not bring himself to believe that everything had changed for the worse. Something good could come from this. "Listen, Harry," Cedric said, "I think we should keep touch. Over break, you know."

Harry looked at him quizzically.

Cedric laughed at himself. He sounded like a besotted girl. "I just mean," He clarified, "we've just been through something incredible and I don't know if there is anyone else who can understand what the has done to me—nobody will be able to understand what I am feeling except you, because you are, probably to a greater extent in fact, feeling it as well. Did that make any sense?"

Harry laughed and Cedric felt better. "I am glad to have gotten to know you a little bit this year, Cedric." Harry said and offered his hand.

"Same." Cedric said and shook the proffered hand. With that, Harry dashed off to join up with the youngest of the male Weasleys and the young witch that was always skirting about with them. They seemed very close. Cedric had his own friends to bid farewell to, so he pushed away from the column and went in search of them.

**Author's Note: **Well, that is it for the preface. Please, please let me know what you think. I know I haven't really launched into the story yet but I pray that I haven't bored anyone to tears either. Thanks for reading!!!


	2. Life At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed. I appreciate it more than you know and it really does encourage me to update much more quickly, so please keep it up! I love to hear your thoughts. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy this next bit.

Chapter One: Life At Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Cedric awoke from his afternoon nap, groggy and in an ill-temper from sleeping on the small, hard cot. He kicked away the single blanket that had tangled itself around his legs at some point during his sleep and pushed himself into a sitting position, running a hand back through his mess of thick brown hair. His head ached and his eyelids felt swollen from hard slumber. He had been so exhausted from his morning activities that he had not so much fallen asleep as he had lost consciousness. He stood up and padded barefoot across the room, the bottoms of his tattered black sweat pants dragging the somewhat filthy floorboards. Today was his eighteenth birthday, but he was not expecting any celebration. There was far too much going on for that. Soon, he would back within the walls of Hogwarts for his final year. Yesterday, he had received the letter confirming his appointment to Head Boy. The honor which he had strived his entire school career toward now seemed a trivial thing. He dropped down to the floor and began a set of one hundred rather vigorous push-ups. He would do three sets of one hundred and then the same in sit-ups. Earlier that morning, he had woken with a stretch and then a four mile run. It was a routine which he had started at the beginning of the summer holiday. He knew that hard and stressful times lay ahead of him and he wanted to be prepared in every way that he possibly could. That meant physical training, mental preparation as well as learning of new ways to deal with stress. He also wanted to strengthen his tolerance to pain and had taken to doing things to intentionally hurt himself, such as submerging himself in a bathtub filled with ice water, etc. His mother had called it self-destructive, but he thought of it more in terms like studying for an exam. It was just good sense to him.

He heard a bit of commotion downstairs and stopped halfway through is sit-ups. He climbed to his feet, fetched a gray tee shirt from his trunk and went to see what all the fuss was about. He had been at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place for about seven weeks and as an "of age" wizard, he was well on his way to being a full-fledged member of the Order. Number Twelve bordered on horrifying. It was dingy and creepy and had once belonged to one of the most loathsome of pure-blood families in the wizarding world. Now, it belonged to Sirius Black, who was a pretty decent bloke as fate would have it.

Cedric went traipsing down the stairs, pulling his tee shirt over his head. He came skirting to a stop, however, six steps from the bottom of the staircase, a smile spreading over his lips.

Mrs. Weasley was standing there explaining when dinner would be to Harry Potter. Then, she noticed him standing there and gave him a nod of approval. Looking back at Harry, she said, "I've got to hurry, I'm supposed to be at the meeting—Cedric will show you where you'll be sleeping."

Harry turned to look at him, giving him a small smirk of recognition as Cedric gave a jerk with his head to indicate for Harry to follow him up the stairs. "What's going on, Ced?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

Cedric hated the thought of keeping the younger boy out of the loop, but he didn't have choice in the matter. "Can't really tell you that much, mate."

"Mrs. Weasley said that Ron and Hermione are here. How long have they been here?"

"Can't say for sure," Cedric replied and it was the truth. Harry's two little friends were indeed at the Order's headquarters, but Cedric had not spent much time with them. He spent most of his time with Remus Lupin learning counter curses and defense charms to prepare for what lie ahead. "Don't really see much of them."

He led Harry to a door and pushed it open. The door had been opened for no more than a second, Cedric would swear to it, and Hermione Granger had flung herself, squealing, into Harry's arms. "HARRY!" she cried, "Ron, he's here, Harry's here! We didn't hear you arrive! Oh, how are you? Are you all right? Have you been furious with us? I bet you have, I know our letters were useless—but we couldn't tell you anything, Dumbledore made us swear we wouldn't, oh, we've got so much to tell you, and you've got to tell us—the dementors!..."

She continued talking and Cedric began to wonder exactly how long she could continue before she passed out from lack of oxygen. He leaned casually against the doorframe, feeling amusement at her outpour.

"Let him breathe, Hermione," Ron Weasley finally piped in, coming to his friend's rescue.

The friends began talking about Harry's owl and Cedric had just turned to leave, when Harry said something that caught his attention and held him in place.

"…but I wanted answers, you know…"

"We wanted to give them to you, mate." Ron said, "but Dumbledore made us—"

"—swear not to tell me," said Harry, "Yeah, Hermione's already said."

The air in the room was suddenly tense and thick. Cedric could actually feel the discomfort radiating from the three friends. Trying to ease Harry's frustration, he spoke up. "It was for the best, Harry." Cedric said, "Dumbledore, he knows what he's doing."

"Right," Harry seethed at him.

"I think he thought that you were safest with the Muggles…" Ron started to say, but Harry instantly interjected.

"Yeah? Have any of you been attacked by dementors recently?"

"Well, no—but that's why he's had people from the Order of the Phoenix tailing you all the time—"

"Didn't work that well though, did it?" Harry said, struggling to sound in control of himself. The argument on Dumbledore continued and Cedric felt his back steadily getting stiffer and stiffer as the conversation progressed. He was ready to step in should things get out of hand or should Harry say something that he would later regret for many different reasons. Cedric and Dumbledore had had a few chats over the summer. He had also been asked to promise not to report anything to Harry about the goings on of the Order, though he had also been entrusted with a little more information that Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Dumbledore had warned him that things at Hogwarts were going to be especially trying this year. Things were not going to be easy for anybody, not for him and especially not for Harry. The Ministry and the _Daily Prophet _were running a mad campaign to convince the world that Dumbledore was senile, Harry was a liar, and Cedric was so hungry for glory that he would go along with anything in order to get his hands on the Triwizard Cup. Complete gibberish all around, but people gobbled in up as though it were a celebratory feast. Dumbledore had told Cedric from the beginning that when he was appointed to the position of Head Boy, it was going to be up to him to help watch over Harry, he would need to keep the boy's spirits up while keeping his mind alert. It appeared that that task was going to be more of a challenge than Cedric had originally thought. Hell, it would probably be a bigger challenge than any of the Tournament tasks. Cedric was still lost in his own thoughts when Harry erupted.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETINGS, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEYS' FOR A MONTH! WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM DEMENTORS? WHO HAD TO GET PAST DRAGONS AND MERPEOPLE AND EVERY OTHER FOUL THING LAST YEAR? WHO SAW HIM COME BACK? WHO HAD TO ESCAPE FROM HIM? ME!" Harry screamed.

At the last bit, Cedric cleared his throat and quietly said, "Harry."

Harry turned angrily on Cedric, but when their eyes met, his rage calmed and his eyes dropped to the floor, everything from his neck to the tips of his ears turned bright red. "I'm sorry, Cedric." He muttered.

It had not been his intention to make Harry feel badly for the things that he had said. Everyone was entitled to their feelings. It was hardly something that any one person could help. However, there was no need for Harry to take out his anger on his friends. That was out of line and Cedric would not stand for it. Few people had friends that showed loyalty and love the way that Ron and Hermione had shown to Harry, and they deserved better than his attacks.

"Nothing to it, mate. You've have a rough month. But for now, I think it best you pack in and try to get some rest. I'll leave you to it. And no more of this bloody shouting. You'll bring the house down around us and wake that old hag." He said with air and authority—and a joking wink at the end.

He noticed for the first time that Hermione's deep brown eyes were focused on him in what seemed to be utter concentration. He could not believe that he had never noticed their depth before. There were oceans behind those eyes; feeling, pain, sorrow, anguish and soulfulness that Cedric had never seen before. There was something else there, though; something that was dormant. A fierceness that promised to erupt whenever threatened. She stared him down now as though he were some sort of puzzle that she was trying to solve. The look made him uncomfortable and self-conscious. He was suddenly for some reason entirely too aware of the fact that he was barefoot. It made him feel somehow more vulnerable to her piercing gaze; as though she were making a record of every detail about him at that moment and cataloguing it away for later. He turned and left the room, the heat of her steady gaze seeming to cling to him the entire way back to his own room.

He pushed through his door, closing it immediately behind him. He quickly pulled on a pair of black trousers, sock and shoes in attempt to get rid of the disconcerting exposed feeling he had just moments before. His mind drifted to the meeting going on downstairs. He was of age, but he did not sit in on meeting, yet, though his longed to. The only reason he didn't protest this fact was because Dumbledore had sat him down three days after he had arrived at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place and informed him that he had a specific task in mind for him and it would be better if he didn't know the details of the Order just yet. Cedric had accepted this because it was Dumbledore. He would have argued with anyone else. Shaking the thoughts of that conversation from his mind, he slid behind his desk and opened a book of defensive spells that Lupin had given him. For the next hour, he abandoned himself to his studies. It was Mrs. Weasley's irritated voice that broke him from his concentration.

"NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" she screamed. This was followed almost immediately by a crash. Cedric hurtled himself from his chair, out the door and down the stairs before he had even enough time to blink. He came to a halt in the dining room, where practically every surface was now dripping with butterbeer. Sirius and Harry were both staring at a knife that was stuck in the table with looks on their faces that seemed to shift between absolute shock and amusement. No one seemed to be injured, but Mrs. Weasley had turned bright, bright red.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" she screamed, her anger directed at the twins who at least had the mind to look a bit embarrassed, "THERE WAS NO NEED—I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS—JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE—I MEAN LOOK AT CEDRIC!"

Cedric felt his ears turn red at the attention being brought suddenly to him. He had only just come into the room.

"HE'S GOT THE GOOD SENSE TO REALIZE WHEN IT'S NECESSARY AND WHEN IT IS NOT NECESSARY! YOU COULD BOTH TRY TO BE A BIT MORE—" Her words trailed off as she made her way back into the kitchen. She had been a little tense the past few weeks and understandably so with everything going on. Things seemed to be getting more and more grim with each passing day.

Fred made to grab the knife that was stuck in the table, "We were just trying to save a bit of time. Sorry, Sirius, mate—didn't mean to—"

Harry and Sirius both seemed to decide that they were amused and started laughing. George walked over to where Cedric was standing, flashed him a lopsided grin and nudged him with an elbow, "Can't all of us be a golden boy like you, Diggory."

Cedric was relieved that they hadn't been offended. They hadn't always cared much for him but since the events in the last year and being in this place all summer, he had grown quite fond of the unpredictable Weasley twins. "Me? Golden? No, no George. Harry is the golden boy. I'm silver at best." He played along, winking.

"Your mother is right boys." Mr Weasley said as he moved a cauldron of stew from the end of the table to the middle, "Now that you're of age, you need to show a sense of responsibility."

They could still hear Mrs. Weasley muttering about Cedric, Bill and Charlie having more sense than them. Her breath caught in her throat though when she absently let her mind go to Percy. Her eyes darted to Mr. Weasley who had gone completely tense. Their third son was not a pleasant topic these days because the little git had no clue as to where his loyalties needed to lie. Cedric would have boxed his ears given half the chance.

"Let's eat," Bill said mercifully, pulling everyone's attention away from his younger brother.

Lupin added gently, "It looks wonderful, Molly."

Dinner went the way it usually did with conversation lapsing into cleaning, goblins and Tonks' entertainment. Auror or no, she was usually more comfortable with the younger crowd than with the older wizards. It was just the way her vibrant personality worked. Cedric was not really certain as to where he fit in. He was interested in what Bill had to say about the goblins, but he also found himself watching Tonks and her transformations. It was nice to let himself be lost in something that offered a lighter mood than the oncoming war. He unconsciously slid himself closer to where they all sat around her. He found himself staring at Hermione Granger almost as much as he was watching Tonks. He found her reactions fascinating. The way she smiled, the way she laughed, the way her deep, deep eyes sparkled with delight.

Dinner began winding down. Everyone had relaxed and sleepiness was beginning to show signs in all of them. Not in Cedric. He had slept most of the afternoon. He did not feel tired. However, the feeling in the room shifted drastically when Sirius mentioned his surprise that Harry had not asked of Voldemort. After that, any sign of relaxation was gone. Cedric himself felt his spine stiffen. This was not going to end well and it was no surprise that the argument, mainly between Sirius and Mrs. Weasley steadily grew more heated with every word that they spoke.

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" Mrs. Weasley stated, "He's only fifteen and—"

"—and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order," countered Sirius, "and more than some—"

"No one's denying what he's done! But he's still—"

"He's not a child!"

"He's not an adult either! He's not _James_, Sirius!"

Cedric closed his eyes at that one. He heard sharp intakes of breath from all around the table. It was a line; a very defined, very personal line that Mrs. Weasley had just stepped on. When Cedric opened his eyes again, they landed on the face of Hermione. She sat there with one hand covering her mouth and her eyes were staring unfocused at the table. His gaze lingered on her for a moment before shifting and he saw the cold look in Sirius's eyes. His eyes wondered to Harry, who looked upset.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly." Sirius stated, his voice cold and controlled.

"I'm not sure you are!" Mrs. Weasley countered.

There was no one in the room who was comfortable with the discussion taking place. No one doubted Sirius's compassion for Harry. He would have gladly given everything he had, his very soul included, for the boy. But Mrs. Weasley often wondered if he knew what it really meant to take responsibility for a child, or in this case a teenager. Cedric was not blind to her reasoning.

"Arthur, back me up." She demanded.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly." Mr. Weasley said after a moment of careful consideration, "He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in to a certain extent now that he is staying at headquarters—"

Mrs. Weasley, looking utterly betrayed, raised her voice immediately to argue with him. Always the voice of reason, Lupin stepped in stating that Harry should get the answers from them rather than a filtered, unreliable version from another source.

"Molly," Lupin said, his eyes narrowing when Mrs. Weasley made a snide remark about Sirius being locked away in Azkaban, something that still stung more than anyone cared to dive into, "you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry. Sirius, sit _down_."

Cedric suddenly felt compelled to speak. He cleared his throat, "If I may?"

Lupin looked at him curiously, "Of course, Cedric."

"It seems to me that there is one opinion here that you are all overlooking. I mean, you're all sitting here discussing what's best for him like he's not even here! Shouldn't someone ask Harry what he thinks?" Cedric said, looking over at his friend who met his eyes with a look of pure gratitude.

Lupin's eyes smiled slightly at his pupil. "Cedric, you make us look bad, you know." Cedric blushed and dropped his eyes to his hands. "Harry should be allowed a say in this. He is old enough to make his own decisions."

Harry did not hesitate. "I want to know what's been going on."

Again, Mrs. Weasley looked betrayed. It was an odd thing when Molly Weasley looked that way. She was such the maternal figure to everyone, the instantaneous impulse that rushed though Cedric was to run to her and wrap his arms around her like he would his own mum. "Very well," she practically squeaked, "Ginny—Ron—Hermione—Cedric—Fred—George—I want you out of this kitchen, now."

That did not go over well.

After even more arguing and shouting, all but Ginny were allowed to remain in the kitchen. Cedric could not help but think that Mrs. Weasley had sent Ginny away half out of spite and need to maintain her control over some aspect of the situation.

All of the information that was exchanged in Harry's questioning was information that Cedric already knew about. He took not so much to listening to what was being said, but more to watching and taking in the others' reactions to what was being said. He seemed to focus in particular on Hermione. She clung to Harry's arm and stared at the side of his face as though trying to project her support directly into his brain. Cedric was reminded of the first Triwizard challenge when she had sneaked into the champions' tent. He admired her devotion and loyalty and at that moment there in the kitchen, seeing her compassion for her friend written plainly on the delicate, pretty features of her face, he felt his first twinge of jealousy for Harry Potter.

Later that night, Cedric sat in his bedroom, staring down at the same book he had been studying earlier, trying to commit the page to memory, when his door began to creak open without a knock. He had propelled himself back against the wall and had his wand out without so much as a second of hesitation.

"Your reflexes are spectacular, Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore said from the doorway.

"Professor," Cedric breathed, dropping his wand to his side and relaxing his coiled muscles.

"I apologize for the late visit, but it is good to see you so alert."

"Alert?" Cedric laughed, "I think 'on edge' may be a more accurate description."

"If you choose," Dumbledore said with a small smile. "There are some things that I feel obligated to warn you about, Mr. Diggory."

Cedric's brow furrowed as he crossed the room to sit on his cot. Dumbledore followed, taking a seat by his side. "What is it, Professor?"

"I fear that this year will not be very pleasant for you, Mr. Diggory."

"From what I have gauged, Professor, this year won't be very pleasant for anybody."

"As astute as always," Dumbledore said with a sad turn of his mouth, "but for you, it may seem particularly bad. I obviously cannot give you details, it is impossible for one to know the future, but I need you to have strength this coming year. You will need strength and the faith that what I will ask you to do is of the most vital importance. Can you put that trust in me, Cedric?"

"Yes, sir," Cedric said without hesitation.

"Cedric," Dumbledore said, his tone softening even more if that was possible, "I need you to understand that what I may ask of you this year may alienate you from those that you have come to hold dear. You may find yourself with your back in a corner and no one by your side. When you feel that way, I need you to remember that I am by your side."

Cedric felt his stomach twist into a knot, but he nodded regardless. "I understand, sir."

Dumbledore nodded, but he seemed sad. Cedric had often wondered about seeing the future. Despite what Dumbledore said, it always seemed that he had some kind of intuition as to how things were going to turn out. Cedric found himself wondering exactly how _bad _Dumbledore foresaw things becoming at Hogwarts this year.

**Author's Note: **Well, that's all for chapter one. Please remember to review!! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Fifth Year Gryffindor

**Author's Note: **Hello all and thank you so much to those of you who have reviewed!!! Thanks also for your patience. I know it has been a while since my last review but with work and all, I have to write what little I can when I can! Be patient with me. I'll stop rambling now so that the story can begin! Don't forget to review!!!

**Chapter Two: The Fifth Year Gryffindor**

Cedric woke up early. He always woke up early. He didn't enjoy sleep. It made him feel vulnerable. The only reason he did it at all was out of necessity; in order to stay fully alert he needed to be well rested. He got out of bed and pulled on the same sweats and tee shirt from the day before, along with his trainers and headed outside for his morning run.

As his feet methodically hit the pavement, he lost himself in the rhythm and thought. He liked running. It gave him time to sort through his thoughts and feelings about everything. It was his peace. This morning, as he ran, he thought back on his conversation with Dumbledore. _Things were going to be unpleasant_. Hadn't he expected that? It was no real surprise; but somehow hearing Dumbledore say it aloud made it seem real. Things were going to get worse. Harry's hearing was this morning. Complete rubbish if you asked Cedric. The ministry just wanted to discredit him further. It was more than clear that he had used magic out of self-defense and therefore out of necessity. There was no cause for his expulsion or arrest or even the damn hearing. It was all just further evidence of Fudge's growing desperation.

Cedric felt as though his insides were all twisted into knots. He wanted so badly to be of use to the Order, and yet he felt completely helpless. They would not even allow him to attend Harry's hearing for fear that he himself would be turned into a target. He wanted to help Harry; to speak on his behalf; to damn the Wizengamot for their apparent determination to ignore everything that was happening; damn them for pretending that Voldemort was not back. So he ran harder today than he had in a long time; he ran to dull the frustration that radiated throughout the entirety of his body. When he was done with his run, he burst through the entrance of headquarters and fell back against the door, sucking in large bursts of air, sweat pouring down his face and soaking in through his shirt. His joints ached and his muscles felt tight. He hadn't stretched well enough this morning in his desire to get straight into the running.

Pushing himself away from the door, he made his way through the house to the kitchen in search of a cool glass of water. His mind focused completely on his need for hydration, he didn't notice the oh-so-soft snuffling sounds until he had already drank one glass down and was steadily working on his second. He heard the muffled noise coming from the hall and moved to investigate it. There, nestled against the side of the staircase, tucked into a small ball, sat Hermione Granger. Her face was between her knees which were drawn up to her chest, her arms securely closed around them. Her thick, curly brown hair was draped over her arms, hiding much of her form from Cedric's view, which for some reason or another, frustrated him to no end. He slowly approached the young witch.

"Granger?" he said softly.

She looked up at him only to flash him an annoyed look before turning away from him completely. She had looked at him for a second, no more. But that second had been long enough for Cedric to see the tears streaming down her cheeks. Undeterred, Cedric drew even closer and kneeled by her side.

"All right, Granger?" he asked.

"Fine," She snapped.

He sat down, stretching his long legs out and leaning his back against the wall, facing her side, "Why do I not believe you, then?"

"Perhaps you're thick." She retorted.

"Wouldn't be the first time I'd been accused of that." He said, trying to coax something out of her, not really knowing what reaction it was that he was going for.

She looked up at him with an expression that seemed to say that she thought he was the biggest idiot on the planet. At the sight of her face, it felt as though something sharp and painful had pierced him through the gut. Her lovely brown eyes were bloodshot and puffy, her already wild hair was even more out of control than usual and there was a steady stream of tears pouring from her eyes. He had the strongest desire to reach up and wipe the tears away with the pad of his thumb but at the same time just the thought of actually touching her was enough to paralyze him.

"Today is Harry's hearing." She stated.

"Yeah."

"I'm just so worried."

"Of course you are. He's your mate. We're all worried for him." Cedric said.

Hermione eyed him curiously and Cedric felt again as though she had transformed him into a puzzle that needed solving. "You care too, don't you?" she said as though realizing it for the first time.

"More than you know." Cedric admitted.

"The way you stepped in for him last night, he needed that."

"I know he did. They all needed to remember that he has a say in his own life. I think, sometimes, they all forget that we, we being younger wizards, of age or no, have minds of our own." He said, "We may be young, but in a lot of ways, we're much older than we seem."

"Perhaps you more than most." She said, looking thoughtful.

"Count yourself on that list, as well, Granger." Cedric said, cocking his head to this side and looking at her with a sly grin, "I know about the things that you've been through. Harry's told me."

"Has he?" she asked suddenly.

"Oh, yes. We kept in touch over the summer. Nothing about the Order," Cedric hesitated, "which I think he is a little sore with me about, but just writing you know. In a way, we kept each other company. I'd be at that damnable hearing right now if they would let me."

"We all would." Hermione nodded, then looked him over for another moment, "You're going to do well as Head Boy."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Please. It's a given. Has been since your fourth year I should think." She stated matter-o-factually.

"Hufflepuff stands for equality and unity and if there was ever a time when Hogwarts needed that, I think it's now." He said before he even knew the words were forming in his brain.

Hermione stared at him for a long moment. Her face went through an entire barrage of emotions; everything from fear, panic, sorrow, concern and finally settling on something akin to pained compassion, "Things are going to get bad, aren't they?"

Cedric wanted so badly to tell her "_No. Everything is going to be fine,"_ but he could not bring himself to lie to her. Instead, he said simply, "It's likely."

Hermione looked frazzled for a moment, then she seemed to come to a determined conclusion. "The Ministry will come to their senses. They will have to see that Dumbledore is trying to do what's best; that Harry and you are telling the truth; that—that _he's_ back. They will see that. That _have _to!"

Again, Cedric wanted to agree with her; but again, he didn't think he could say he felt the same and mean it. The Ministry was just going to so much trouble to discredit Dumbledore, himself and Harry. They had turned him into a glory-hungry fiend, Harry into a liar and Dumbledore into a running punch line. There did not seem to be any line that they would not be willing to cross. It angered him so much that even now, with Hermione so close, he had to bite down on his rage to keep from screaming. He didn't want to do or say anything to frighten her any more than necessary. He managed a weak nod, not trusting his voice.

"Well," Hermione said suddenly, her voice much lighter and seemingly more chipper. She wiped both hands across her cheeks twice to clear away the tears, then smoothing them both down her hair in vain attempt to calm her wild mane. "Best get cleaned up, Cedric. You can't come to breakfast drenched as you are. Mrs. Weasley won't stand for it."

Cedric felt himself chuckle somewhere deep in the back of his throat, a smile breaking across his lips. Hermione sprang at once to her feet and stared down at him. He sighed and climbed steadily to his own. She looked up at him for a moment, granted him one last soft smile then disappeared up the stairs. As Cedric stared at the place that she had just been standing, he could not help but to think about just how lovely she really was. He then looked down at his own appearance, noticing for the first time that he was soaked through with sweat and salt and cringed at himself. Why could they not have had this intimate conversation when he smelled of aftershave and not a dirty gym-sock? That would have been better.

When Harry returned to headquarters, he was greeted with a mass amount of celebration. Everyone continually said that there really was no other possible outcome because of the evidence, struggling to hide how concerned they had all been. It was true about the evidence, but Harry knew just as well as everyone else in the Order did, the hearing—which had turned out to be more of trial than a hearing—had not been about evidence. It was not a matter of underage sorcery or even magic being performed in front of a Muggle; it had been about further discrediting Harry. The fact that Dumbledore had swooped in to Harry's aid was a comfort to the Order and to Harry; but the fact that the Ministry had turned a simple matter of underage magic into a full-fledged trial made Cedric uneasy. It showed Fudge's determination and now that he had failed in his attempt at expelling Harry, he would be all the more desperate to get Dumbledore out of Hogwarts. Things were going to be even worse than he had originally feared. However, as Harry entered Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Cedric pushed all those thoughts to the back of his mind and rushed to embrace his friend and congratulate him on his victory. There would be no worries about the future for that night. For that night, everyone was happy. Everyone was together. Everyone could pretend that everything was all right.

…

As Cedric stepped onto the Hogwarts express, he made his way to the very back car, which was reserved for the Head Boy and Girl. He walked through the door and was delighted when he was greeted by the sight of Angelina Johnson, a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. She smiled her brilliant white smile at him.

"Thank God, it's you!" she said, "I was terrified that I would have to be putting up with some sniveling git akin to Percy Weasley!"

"You know, I don't much care for that prat. Let's not darken the day by talking about him." Cedric beamed, shuffling through the to take her by the wrist as they would do on the Quidditch Pitch. "By the way, I hear Gryffindor has a new captain."

"One to talk," Angelina said, cocking one perfect eyebrow.

As Angelina had already done, Cedric slipped into his school robes, Head Boy badge winking in the light. He tightened his tie and straightened his shoulders before turning to his co-head. "So, do you know what we're supposed to be doing, because I'll be damned if I do."

Angelina chuckled, "I think we have a meeting with the fifth year prefects to explain to them what their duties are."

"Bloody hell," Cedric groaned in mock self-pity, "You mean all this authority and all we are is glorified babysitters?"

Just as the chuckle erupted from Angelina's lips, there came a tiny knock one the cabin door. Angelina slid the door open and was greeted by the sight of Padma Patil staring at her, looking both hesitant and expectant at the same time. Standing directly behind her was Anthony Goldstein. "Let me guess," Angelina said, "Ravenclaw prefects?"

Padma nodded, seeming to be relieved that she would not have to explain their presence. Before they were both entirely through the door, they were joined by Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson of Slytherin. Cedric resisted the urge to whack Draco Malfoy upside the head as the younger boy sat down, sprawling out across the seat and looking about as though he owned the world. A moment later, the cabin door opened again and Cedric's feelings completely flip-flopped into utter delight at the sight of Hermione Granger walking through the door, followed close behind by Ron Weasley. He couldn't suppress the chuckle that came from his throat as he watched a look of unmasked disgust cross Hermione's face as her gaze fell on Pansy and Draco. She crossed to the opposite side of the cabin and took the seat nearest to Angelina. Cedric was not entirely sure why, but he felt a sudden pang of disappointment that she did not opt to take the vacant seat beside him. Ron sat down beside her.

_He's sitting a little too close to her_¸ Cedric thought, _Wait a second! Where did that come from?_

The door opened again, drawing Cedric's attention away from the young Gryffindor. A large dazzling grin broke across his face as Ernie Macmillan and Hannah Abbott from his own house came strolling through the door.

"I thought it was all a bunch of bollucks!" Ernie bellowed, causing Padma Patil to jump slightly in her seat, "Who in their right mind would put you at Head Boy, Diggory?" Even as he said it, he dropped down into the seat beside Cedric and bumped him with his shoulder. Anthony, being the kind man that he was, scooted himself beside Draco so that Hannah could sit on his other side between him and Padma.

"Somebody up there likes me." Cedric grinned, "Surprisingly enough."

"All right, then," Angelina began, smiling widely at the younger students.

Cedric just sat back and let Angelina run the meeting. She was the typical Type A personality; she spoke with authority; she knew what she was talking about. Cedric let her run through the spew about how they were to take care of the first years after the feast, show them around and back to their common rooms and answer any questions that they may have. She then explained their responsibilities every night in walking rounds to make sure that there was no after hours loitering, bed check and reports to herself and Cedric. Cedric noted to himself that she was very thorough in her explanation of how things worked. She finished, then turned to him, her dark eyes shining, "Cedric, do you want to add anything?"

"Well," Cedric said, pasting his most charming smile onto his face, "I think that one of the key things to remember this year is time management. You all have a lot of responsibilities to your house mates, but also to yourselves. You will have rounds, homework and constantly be bombarded with questions from underclassmen, but you also need to remember that your O.W.L.s are this year. It's a lot to deal with and it can be easy to feel weighed down by it all, so I want to stress that you should never hesitate in coming to either me or Angelina if you need help. That's what we're here for."

Angelina nodded her approval to him and then dismissed the meeting. It seemed as though all of the prefects started talking to one another at the same time as they all stood and began filing out of the compartment. Cedric got quickly to his feet.

"Oi!" He called, "Granger!"

Hermione stopped in the doorway. Ron halted with her. This annoyed Cedric for reasons that he was not altogether clear on.

"Yes, Cedric." Hermione said, blinking her large, bright eyes at him.

Cedric leaned in close to her, speaking softly, intimately, "Do me one and tell Harry I'd like to see him before we reach Hogwarts?" He flashed her a crooked smile along with his request, his eyes raking over her face, openly admiring her.

Hermione did not even seem to notice. "Certainly." She said, then spun out of the room. Ron, however, did seem to notice. He flashed Cedric a quizzical look before following Hermione down the hall back to the cabin that they were sharing with Harry, Ginny, and Luna Lovegood.

Cedric sat back and ran both hands back through his hair, emptying the air from his lungs at the same time.

"What do you need Potter for?" Angelina asked.

Cedric smiled, "He's just a mate. Not sure if I'll get a chance to see him once we reach school."

Angelina accepted that. It was no secret that Harry and Cedric had become close after the Tournament the previous year. How could they not have? Cedric stood to stretch out his legs then pulled some money from his pocket and headed for the door. He had heard the trolley lady a moment earlier and could do with a pumpkin pasty. Gentleman that he was, he turned to Angelina before stepping out into hallway, "Angelina, want anything from the trolley?"

"No, thanks, Diggory." Angelina said, settling down in her seat and opening a book; looked like a Quidditch playbook. Cedric smiled. It was probably the Oliver Wood's old playbook. He would not mind a peak in that book but his sense of morality and fairness would never allow him that—unless Angelina offered—which wasn't likely.

Cedric turned away from her and stepped out into the hall. He had just made his way into the next car when he heard a soft, familiar voice call from behind him. "Ced!"

He turned around instinctively and within less than two seconds, Cho Chang had thrown herself around his neck. A broad grin burst across his face and he wrapped his own arms around her and lifted her off of her feet, pulling her tighter against him. He gave her a final gentle squeeze before setting her back on the floor. "My Cho," he said, lightly tugging on a strand of hair that had come loose from her ponytail and fallen into her face, "as I live and breathe! How was your summer?"

"A right load better than yours, I'd wager," she said, sorrow twisting her pretty face, "everything they've been saying about you in the papers—"

"Not a word on it." Cedric said, cutting her off, "If I don't fret about it, why should you?"

"Because you're my friend," Cho stated plainly, her dark eyes just as kind as he remembered them to always be.

Cho had always been dear to him, ever since the time when during her first year at Hogwarts she had fallen unceremoniously from her broom during a flying lesson and he had been there to tell off the first years who had made fun of her. None of them would mess with him. He had been a mature second year after all. Both seekers for their respective house's Quidditch team, they had shared in a healthy competitive friendship in which they never hesitated to tear the mickey out of each other, but they had also been there to watch each other's backs, as well. During the Yule Ball the previous year, Cedric had been trying to turn away numerous girls without being detrimental to their egos and, feeling sorry for him, Cho had swatted him playfully upside the head and said, "You're a right good for nothing sod, you know that? Will it help if you just say you're going with me?"

He would owe her for that one for the rest of his life, especially after he found out that two days later, Harry had asked her to the ball and she had had to turn him down. They had had fun together at the ball that night, though. They had even toyed with the idea of dating afterwards. That notion lasted about ten minutes before they realized that it would never work because one of them would kill the other and call it an accident. He draped his arm casually over her shoulder now and walked her toward the trolley that lingered a mere ten feet away, "Can I treat you to a pasty, my sweet Cho?"

"Depends," she said, nudging him with her hip, "will you respect me in the morning?"

Cedric shook his head, "Probably not."

"I just saw Harry." She said, looking down at the floor, her tone suddenly serious, "I don't think he was very happy to see me, though."

"Why would he not be happy to see you?" Cedric asked.

"I think I just caught him at a bad time. He was covered with some strange kind of goop all over his face…I think I embarrassed him or something."

Cedric chuckled, "Poor lad. I think it's a rule for being a teenage male that the girl you fancy is obligated to walk in on you when you are at your utmost unattractive."

His mind wandered unwillingly to just a few days earlier when he had walked in on Hermione just after his morning run and he was hot, cheeks flushed red, hair a mess, shirt soaked through with sweat. He knew he had looked like rubbish and smelled something rotten. It had to be a rule somewhere otherwise it was just too damn unfair.

Cho looked up at him helplessly, "I don't know what to say to him. How do I start a conversation with him?"

"Talk to him like he's me." Cedric laughed.

"What?" Cho exclaimed, "Tell him he's a lazy git and has no taste in Quidditch players?"

"Oh, bollucks to you, Chang! Grandlesky can outfly Harper any day of the…"

"CED!"

"Okay," Cedric conceded, "maybe not the best approach."

"Maybe not," Cho glared.

"I don't know, Cho," Cedric said, his cheeks flushing red. He didn't know anything about how to chat up a guy! It wasn't terribly difficult for him to talk to girls, really. He wasn't boasting or anything, but he knew that he was fairly easy on the eyes and most of the time girls approached him. The Yule Ball once again flashed through his memory. What he knew about his time spent with the opposite sex was that they liked to hear nice things about themselves; compliments on clothes and shoes…and hair! Hair was vital! Hair was something that must be paid attention to at all times! One slip up on the hair could equal death for a bloke! He and his mates talked _about_ girls; that would most likely not help Cho. "He's a normal bloke. Just…say hi or something."

"I just tried that and it didn't turn out to well." Cho said losing hope, "Merlin, Diggory, you're useless."

"Story of my life." Cedric muttered, purchasing two pumpkin pasties and offering one to Cho with a smirk; her consolation prize! Again, he slung his arm around her shoulders and spun them around in the hall.

"Cedric, Hermione said that you wanted…" whatever else Harry was going to say stuck in his throat when his eyes landed on Cho—or more accurately, Cedric's arm around Cho.

"Oi!" Cedric said, dropping his arm.

"Hi, Harry." Cho said quickly—too quickly if Cedric were to be honest with her.

But Harry's response came just as quickly, "Hi, Cho."

Cedric looked back and forth between the two, trying to control his expression. This was almost painful to watch.

"Well," Cho started and when some other topic of conversation did not immediately come to her, she continued with, "Bye, Harry!"

With that she took off down the hall back towards her compartment. Harry and Cedric both watched her until she disappeared from sight, then Harry turned back to Cedric, somber look on his face. "So," he said, "you and Cho are—."

"—not what you think, at all." Cedric said with a sympathetic smile.

Harry seemed to roll that around in his head for a moment before deciding that he would accept it. "Hermione said that you were looking for me."

"Yeah," Cedric said, not certain how to begin what it was that he wanted to say, "let's walk and have a chat."

They started slowly heading back in the direction of Cedric's cabin and Cedric began his impromptu speech. "Thing is, I had a talk with Dumbledore before your hearing and some of the things he said to me made me a little uneasy."

Harry smiled, "I know that feeling."

Cedric had to chuckle at that, "He told me that some of the things that would be needed of me this year would cause me to alienate my friends. That's not in my nature but if it is something that needs to be done, obviously, I will do it. I just wanted to tell you that before everything started because I don't want you to be one of the friends that I alienate. No matter what happens this year at Hogwarts, know that I am without the slightest hesitation, on your side."

"Oi, mate." Harry said, a thoughtful look on his too young face.

The two shook hands, Cedric clapping Harry's slender shoulder, then turned and went their separate ways, each wondering exactly what Dumbledore had in mind for Cedric and what lay in store that year for Harry; for both of them.

**Author's Note: **That's all for now. Please, please, please review!!!


	4. Changes at Hogwarts

**Author's Note: **Hello all! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I got a new job and helped out with a theatre production that stole away all of my free time. It was a fabulous experience though. Anyway, here is the next installment of my story. Please let me know what you think!!!!

**Chapter Three: Changes at Hogwarts**

Cedric left the start of term feast with a queasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. This was not an uncommon occurrence, as he often ate far too much at the feast, but for once his unstable insides had nothing to do with delectable food. First, the Sorting Hat had kicked things off with that song. He wondered if he was the only one who had found it creepy as all bloody hell. Then, that Umbridge toad-looking woman had interrupted Dumbledore. She had actually _interrupted Dumbledore_!!! He was certain that interrupting Dumbledore had to be illegal and if it was not, then it should be. At the very least it was utterly reprehensible. The more he played her little speech over in his head, the worse he felt in his stomach. Many of the students had lost their patience with her and not paid attention. He was not one of those students. He had certainly lost his patience with her, but he had listened intently to every syllable that had come from that hideous woman's mouth. She worked for Fudge. He had sent her here to keep an eye on Dumbledore. That did not bode well for the students at Hogwarts. He rubbed a hand over his flat stomach; a vain motion meant to somehow sooth his acidic insides. It did not work. More students filed out of the Great Hall as the feast was coming to a close and soon he noticed that Angelina was keeping pace beside him. They were meant to report to their respective offices and wait for the prefects to come and tell them how the first years were handling their first night. Having both been prefects themselves, they knew where the offices were located on the fifth floor.

"So," Angelina started, "what did you make of that?"

"Not entirely sure." Cedric answered honestly, not wanting to give too much of his thoughts away.

"Can't believe she broke in on Dumbledore." She continued, "Thought for a minute there that McGonagall was going to tackle her outright."

"That would have been a sight." Cedric chuckled, unable to keep the smile from touching his lips as he developed the mental picture in his head.

They reached their offices and from that point, it took approximately one hour for all the prefects to gather and make their reports on the first years. Cedric's heart gave a little stutter when Hermione came into sight, then plummeted when the seemingly ever-present Ron Weasley was right at her side. He shook the thoughts away though. He should not be feeling that way toward Ron. He was Harry's mate and, in a way, by extension, his own. However, that rationale did not stop the pulsing sting that went through his abdomen as he observed the calm familiarity with which the two younger students interacted with each other. They made a quick report before turning to head back. They were the last to report that evening and from the corner of his eye, Cedric saw Angelina heading off in search of her chamber. The Head Boy and Head Girl had their own individual suits and it was tradition that they were not informed as to their location. They were told how to get into their rooms but they had to find them on their own; he would be going off to search for his own shortly, but he figured there would be no harm in a quick, completely platonic, innocent little conversation.

"Oi, Granger." He called.

Hermione stopped and turned back to him.

"Have a chat?" he asked. To his disdain, Ron halted and turned back to him as well, so he tacked on, "Privately?"

Hermione turned and mumbled something under her breath to Ron. He nodded to her, but once Hermione had turned away from him, he shot Cedric a possessive glare that Cedric understood all too well—and decided that he would completely ignore. He led Hermione into his personal office, which was set up much like a smaller, less formal version of a teacher's office. A work desk and chair for him accompanied by two simple chairs that faced his desk. He sat down in his chair and Hermione gracefully folded herself into one of the other chairs provided.

"I'm curious as to your thoughts, Granger." Cedric admitted after a moment of silence.

"On what?" Hermione asked. She was not being coy, as many girls her age would have been with him. Rather, she was concise. She wanted the specifics of the question in order to give him a better detailed answer. He smiled.

"Professor Umbridge." Cedric said rather softly.

Hermione stiffened in her chair, making it clear to Cedric that this was not a topic that she was comfortable discussing. "She's a professor."

Cedric smiled again. Still, she was not being coy; but evasive. "Come now, Granger." He coaxed, "You're the cleverest witch in school. Tell me what you gathered from her speech tonight."

Hermione fixed him with the familiar glare of scrutiny that he had come to expect from her, only this time he allowed himself the simple pleasure of memorizing the details that went along with the expression. Her brow furrowed, causing the slightest crease to form in the middle of her forehead, her lovely dark eyes narrowed, her lips pursed and her nose scrunched up ever-so-slightly. How had she escaped his notice? How had he let four years pass him by and not have spoken with her? How had he missed this smart, capable, lovely creature? Her soft looking lips parted, which sent a whole new flurry of dizzying emotions swarming through his brain and…other areas of his body.

"I think," she began, pulling his attention back to the discussion at hand, the discussion that he himself had started, "that she is a clear indication that the Ministry is interfering at Hogwarts."

One corner of Cedric's mouth tipped upward. Her reputation was well deserved.

"In all honesty," Hermione continued, "I found her entire speech rather disconcerting."

Hear, hear! Cedric thought to himself. He struggled to think of something else to say to her, desperate to keep her there with him. He needed to keep her talking. She spoke again, much to his relief.

"As Head Boy," she said, her eyes, he thought, again seeing much more than she would let on, "how do you think the situation will go?"

"The diplomatic answer is that it is too early for me to have formed an opinion," Cedric answered smoothly.

Hermione granted him a small smile. He would make a hell of a politician someday.

"However," Cedric continued, a gentle smirk touching his handsome mouth, "my initial response is that I don't trust that woman as far as I could throw her."

Her dark eyes locked with his and again he found himself lost in her gaze. The studious way that she stared him down forced him to look away in order to regain some of his composure. "So," he said, "you say the first years are adjusting nicely?"

"They're absolutely terrified." Hermione said, "But weren't we all on our first night?"

"I find it difficult to picture you being terrified of anything having to do with school." Cedric chuckled.

"I'm concerned for us now." She stated flatly.

Their eyes met again and this time Cedric did not look away. In that moment, a connection was formed between them. Cedric felt a knot form in the pit of his stomach as he looked at Hermione. Something was growing inside of him; a fierce attachment for this young witch was steadily enveloping him. This was maybe the fifth time that he had spoken to her but he knew that if it came to it, he would put her safety before his own. There was strand of wavy hair that had come free from her ponytail and fallen in her face. He wanted, with a desperation that he could not even describe, to reach out and push it behind her ear. He wanted to touch her. To feel if the smooth skin of her cheek was as soft as he imagined it was. She blinked at him, confused by his silence. He opened his mouth to speak, having no clear idea as to the words that would come out of his mouth—luckily, the sound of a throat clearing saved him from talking. They both turned at the same time to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway in all his elegance.

"Good evening, Mr. Diggory," Dumbledore said, "Miss Granger."

"Professor," Cedric and Hermione said in unison.

"Miss Granger, I think it's time for bed check." Dumbledore said, a subtle hint that he wanted to speak with Cedric in private.

"Yes, sir," Hermione said, "I was just on my way."

To Cedric's dismay, she rose from her chair and glided out the door without so much as a look back to him. It injured him that she did not look back. Did she not feel the connection between them? Perhaps the attraction he was feeling was his and his alone. He pushed the thought aside and turned his attention fully to Dumbledore.

"Professor," he said.

Dumbledore took another step into Cedric's office, "Mr. Diggory, have you discovered your private suite, yet?"

"Er, no, sir." Cedric said, his cheeks flushing, "I haven't started looking."

"In that case, perhaps we should walk and converse at the same time." Dumbledore said, turning slightly toward the door and waiting for Cedric to join him.

Cedric stood from his chair and he and the Headmaster of Hogwarts started down the corridor together. They walked in silence for a length of time until they reached the end of the particular hallway that they were in. They could make either a left or a right. Cedric started to go to the left, but Dumbledore stayed where he was until Cedric halted and turned back to him.

"Perhaps, to the right." Dumbledore suggested.

Cedric could not be certain, but he thought he spotted a smirk on the older man's mouth. He grinned sheepishly and trotted back toward him. Once they were on their way to the right, Dumbledore began to speak, "I assume that you have deduced that things are going to be very different here at Hogwarts this year, Mr. Diggory."

"Yes, Professor." Cedric said.

"I have a task for you, son." Dumbledore said, "Professor Umbridge has been assigned to Hogwarts by the Ministry."

"I gathered, sir." Cedric nodded.

"I fear that students here will take a disliking to their new teacher. I need you not to."

"Sir?" Cedric was confused. Dumbledore wanted him to _like _this woman?

"More accurately, I need you not to openly oppose her." Dumbledore looked from the corner of his eye, "Stay on her good side, if you will."

"You want me to play teacher's pet to Professor Umbridge?" Cedric replied incredulous.

"That is a colorful way to put it, but yes." Dumbledore said, his pace slowing.

Cedric matched his steps, "But, why?"

"All will be revealed in due course," Dumbledore said cryptically, coming to a complete stop, "For now, all you need to worry about is staying close to the Professor and making quiet note of everything that you see."

"Yes, sir," Cedric said, still unclear as to the reasoning behind Dumbledore's request.

"I think you'll find a doorway hidden behind the dark blue tapestry, Mr. Diggory." Dumbledore said before turning and walking back in the direction from which they had come.

Cedric stepped up to the tapestry that Dumbledore had referred to and pushed it aside. Sure enough, there just on the other side of it was a large wooden door. He knocked on the door six, distinct times as he had been told to do and it swung open at once. His room was marvelous. The bed was twice the size of the ones in the house chambers with great purple velvet drapes. He had personal desk and chair, a bureau, a closet and a large window that looked out into the Forbidden Forest. He even had his own private bathroom. Apparently, being the Head Boy did not come without its perks.

…

Cedric walked through the corridors of school searching for the Weasley twins. In his hand, he clutched a **Gallons of Galleons **flier. Personally, he thought it was hilarious. He pitied anyone who was foolish enough to sign on to serve as their test subject. However, as Head Boy, he had to address the situation. He doubted very highly that either Fred or George would pay him the slightest attention—unless it was to offer to let him sit in on one of the experiments. There was another matter that he wanted to discuss with them, as well. Suddenly, the flier was ripped from his hand.

"What's this, then?" Cho asked, un-crinkling the paper that she had just stolen from him. "Are they mad? Do Fred and George honestly think that anyone in their right mind would sign up to be their guinea pig?"

"Probably not," Cedric chuckled, taking the flier back from her, "I've got to say something, no matter." He looked around her, "Where is your usual gaggle?"

"Don't know. I've been—looking for someone." Cho answered, her cheeks turning an instant shade of crimson.

"Do I even need to ask?"

"Probably not."

"Have you thought of something to talk to him about, then?" Cedric asked, amused.

"I thought I'd give that whole 'hello' thing another go."

Around the corner ahead of them, Cedric locked in on a voice that was steadily becoming as familiar to him as his own.

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish." Hermione's clear voice rang out just as Cedric and Cho rounded the corner and came to halt directly in front of the trio.

"Hello, Harry!" Cho said, again just a little too quickly, making Cedric wince for her.

"Hi," Harry said, his face turning bright, bright red.

Cedric rubbed a large hand over his face, trying to wipe away the urge to laugh at both of them for their ridiculousness.

"You got that stuff off, then?" Cho asked and Cedric felt his head snap in her direction in disbelief.

_No, no, no! _ He thought. Why would she bring up his former humiliation to him again? Did she not understand that he was probably spending night and day trying to forget that that little scene had ever happened? He looked over at Harry and saw him desperately trying to keep a smile on his face. Cedric's heart went out to him.

"Yeah. So did you…er…have a good summer?" Harry asked, wincing at his own lameness.

"Oh," Cho responded, "it was all right, you know…"

"Is that a Tornados badge?" Ron Weasley suddenly interjected, pointing to the badge that Cedric himself had given to Cho two Christmases ago. "You don't support them, do you?"

Taken aback, Cho looked from Ron to Harry to Cedric to Hermione and back to Ron, "Yeah, I do."

"Have you always supported them, or just since they started winning the league?"

Cedric and Harry both glared at Ron and Hermione covered her face with her hands. Cedric wanted to smack the younger Weasley upside the head with a book—a heavy one. Cho, however, he knew from experience, was perfectly capable of taking care of herself.

"I've supported them since I was six," she said, fixing Ron with a cool stare. "Anyway…see you, Harry." She touched Cedric's arm before starting to walk away, "Later, Ced."

"Cho—" Cedric said, trying to get her to stay.

"It's fine." She said simply and continued walking.

Hermione wheeled on Ron, "You are so tactless!"

"What? I only asked her if—"

"Couldn't you tell she wanted to talk to Harry on her own?"

Cedric could not stop his smile. Merlin's beard, but she was perceptive.

"So?" Ron said, "She could've done, I wasn't stopping—"

"Yes, you were, mate." Cedric chimed.

"How do you reckon?" He demanded, turning on Cedric.

"Who gives a tiff what Quidditch team she supports?" Hermione said.

The response from Cedric, Ron and Harry came in unison.

"Actually—"

"Are you kidding?"

"It _is_ important."

Hermione stared at them all as though they were all talking heads from the same body. She shook her stunned expression off and continued, "Well, there was no cause to attack her."

"I didn't attack—"

"You attacked her!"

"What's up, Ced?" Harry said, trying with desperation to steer the conversation onto another subject and away from the exchange that had just occurred with Cho.

"Looking for your brothers, actually," Cedric said, pointing at Ron with the twins' flier.

"Oh, that." Ron said, looking at his feet.

"I told you something would be done about it." Hermione said, a triumphant look on her face.

"Brilliant, isn't it?" Harry grinned.

Cedric almost broke into a smile, but he managed to suppress it, "And against about fifteen school rules."

"Technically, we've already talked to them about it." Ron said, "Don't think you'll have much more luck."

"Why is that, exactly?" Cedric asked, folding his arms across his chest.

Hermione shrugged, "Their minds did seem rather set."

"Did they?" Cedric said, his intent gaze focusing fully on her now.

Hermione seemed to falter slightly under his stare, her hands falling from their position on her hips to sway by her sides. For just a moment, Cedric let himself feel a little smug. Perhaps he had managed to make her feel even a fraction of the sensations that she always sent trilling through him. The bell suddenly chimed and Hermione jumped slightly where she stood.

"Oh, goodness," she said, quickly, recovering her composure, "there's the bell. Mustn't be late for potions." With that, she breezed past Harry and Ron and Cedric towards the dungeon where Snape held his class. Her shoulder brushed against Cedric's arm, leaving the skin beneath his school robes ablaze at the contact. Every muscle in his body seemed to tighten at once. He felt as though he might burst at the seams.

"Off to class," he said, straining to keep his tone casual. He headed off in the opposite direction to his advanced charms class with Professor Flitwick. It was one of Cedric's favorite classes of the day. He had always had a particular gift with charms and Professor Flitwick had loved him since first year. He was able to coax through the class with little thought or even effort, which served well for the day because he was still reeling from Hermione's touching, however thoughtless or accidental it might have been. He was so distracted, in fact, that he did not notice the bell signaling the end of class when it rang. His former suite mate, Corey Tindlestick slapped him on the back--none too gently.

"Ced," he laughed, "have you taken too many bludgers to the head and gone deaf?"

Cedric looked as though he had just woken up. Shoving one hand back through his hair, he could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. He wanted to deliver a snappy quip in return to his friend, but his mouth reacted before his brain was fully functioning and all that came out was, "What?"

"Diggory," Corey cackled, "are you all right, mate? The bell just rang."

Cedric blinked a few times, "It did?"

"Who is she?" Corey asked instantly.

Cedric felt his guard go up, "Who?"

"Whatever bird has got you so distracted that you didn't notice the lunch bell?" Corey said, tugging Cedric out of his chair by the arm and dragging him from the classroom.

Corey was too perceptive for his own good sometimes. His floppy blond hair bounced in his light brown eyes as he bodily shoved Cedric through the classroom door with a laugh. Cedric turned with a grin and shoved the Weasley twins' flier into his hand.

"Think you should try for this, oi." Cedric laughed.

Corey read the flier before looking back at Cedric, "Do I look daft?"

"Think seriously about that question," Cedric said, his tone darkening though his eyes were still laughing, "do you really want me to answer it?"

On their way to the Great Hall for lunch, Cedric was slammed into by Harry, who seemed to be paying attention to neither where he was going or who was around him. Cedric caught him by the sleeve of his robes and pulled him to a halt. When he caught sight of his face, Cedric was taken aback. Harry looked as though he were ready to murder someone. It was not a look that Cedric would often attribute to the younger boy. His temper was really starting to get out of hand.

"Oi, Harry," he said, "what's the matter?"

Harry shook his head, averting his eyes to the floor as he answered, "Just fed up with Ron and Hermione's incessant bickering."

"Hello, Potter," Corey chirped, "ready for Quidditch? How is the team going to fare without Wood?"

Cedric wanted to whack him.

"I think we'll do all right." Harry said, "Angelina will make a great captain."

Corey smiled challengingly, "We'll see." He was a chaser for the Hufflepuff house and one of the more competitive members of Hufflepuff. Nobody saw it coming from their house, but when it did, it was strong. And it was made all the stronger because the entire house would back the competitive member.

"You've said before that Ron and—Hermione have always been that way," Cedric said, ignoring his mates jabber and steering the conversation back to what was irritating Harry. He also did his best to pretend that his throat did not tighten when he said Hermione's name.

"And?" Harry demanded.

"—and," Cedric said, drawing out the word for emphasis, "why should it all of the sudden bother you, now?"

"Because—" Harry started with fervor, but whatever else he was going to say seemed to get strangled in his throat and his rage seemed to taper off for a moment. "Just, leave it be, Ced." With that, Harry continued on his way.

Cedric watched him disappear up the staircase and felt a pang of sympathy for the poor kid. He had so much to deal with and he was only fifteen. It wasn't fair. Most fifteen year olds weren't mature enough to deal with the pressures of school and hormones; meanwhile, Harry was having to deal with a frighteningly powerful dark wizard who had murdered his parents come back from the dead with the specific goal of torturing and destroying him—and O.W.L.s as well! Cedric blew out a frustrated breath on Harry's behalf and then turned to continue on to lunch with Corey.

The two entered the doors of the Great Hall just as Ron blew past, presumably in pursuit of Harry. He jerked his head at Cedric in acknowledgment but didn't pause to say 'hello'. Cedric's gaze landed on Hermione who lingered behind, sitting alone at the Gryffindor table, poking at her untouched shepherd's pie with a fork. He allowed himself a lingering look at her. She was propped up on the table with her arm, her cheek resting against her hand. Her light brown hair was pulled back in an untidy ponytail, several strands swaying loosely against her face and neck. He once again imagined tucking a strand back behind her ear. He was just about to slip himself into the seat beside her when it was suddenly occupied by the youngest Weasley sibling, the pretty little redheaded Ginny. Hermione's entire demeanor seemed to change when Ginny appeared. Her face lit up. Her body seemed to relax. She was no longer putting forth the effort that she normally seemed to be applying to life. The change was astounding—and Cedric felt his attachment to her grow even more—if that was even possible. He wanted to be the one to put her at ease in that way. He wanted to be the person that she smiled at the way she was smiling. He forced himself to distance himself from her, allowing Corey to lead him over to the Hufflepuff table to eat his lunch. He couldn't keep himself from keeping an eye on her, though.

Cedric shoveled his food down his throat. Ernie Macmillan sat in front of him, staring at him in awe as Corey laughed. It didn't take him more than five bites to clear an entire plate of shepherd's pie and only two for a bowl of chocolate pudding. As he was polishing off his pumpkin juice, Hermione stood from her table and headed for the door. Cedric gulped down one last swallow, slammed his glass on the table and rather clumsily got to his feet.

"See you in class, mate." He said to Corey and without further explanation, he hurried off after her as discreetly as he could manage.

"Granger," he called once she was in sight.

She stopped and turned where she was in the hall and waited for him to catch up to her. When he reached her, he found her big brown eyes staring up at him expectantly and he completely lost his train of thought.

"Er—where you off to?" he asked, feeling like a complete tosser.

Her eyebrows drew together in obvious confusion, "Er, class. Advanced Transfigurations. Yourself?"

"Same, actually," he replied, trying with everything he had in him to conceal his joy at the prospect of getting an entire class with her, "Advanced Transfigurations, huh? Would have thought you'd be in divination this hour."

"I don't take that class." Hermione said simply.

Cedric waited for her to go into further explanation. When she didn't, he moved on to something that he thought she might talk about.

"So, I bumped into Harry," he said.

Hermione's face dropped, "Was he terribly upset?"

"He was somewhat out of sorts," Cedric said with a nod, "How are you?"

Her cheeks flushed a lovely shade of red. "I don't enjoy serving as his punching bag if that's what you mean."

Cedric nodded with understanding, then flashed her a devastating crooked smile, "Might I walk you to class, Granger?"


End file.
